


Release

by killeleanor



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killeleanor/pseuds/killeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during The Amazing Spiderman (2012) game.  Peter has broken Curt out of jail and he's been working too hard to figure out a way to save Gwen.  Peter insists he takes a break.  (Pure fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> OMG so I was looking through my writing folder and according to Word, I wrote this in February 2013 but never posted it for some reason??? Maybe I had intended to write a sex scene or maybe I was distracted and just forgot about it, I have no idea. But here it is anyway.

“Peter, not now, I’m busy,” Dr Connors sighed, trying not to relax into the young man’s hands massaging his shoulders.

“Doc, you’ve been working on this for hours.  It’s stressing you out.  Please, take a break, clear your head.”

“Rich, coming from you.  Surely you feel the pressure like I do.  You want to save Gwen.  You passed out on your feet yesterday.”

“Yeah, but even with so much at stake we can’t be at our best if we wear ourselves down like this.”

Connors sighed.  Peter could feel the exact moment he relented, shoulders slumping as he dropped his pen and collapsed onto the desk.  Peter’s clever hands roamed his back, not massaging exactly, but applying a pleasant pressure that relieved his tension.  The older man shuddered as the careful fingers left tickling touches, raking over the wrinkles in his labcoat.  Since Peter had broken him out of jail, he’d not touched him like this, too caught up in everything that was happening, too conflicted about what had existed between them, maybe even unsure if he was allowed.

His nerve-endings were thrumming, not quite in a sexual way but familiarity lingered.  It was comforting.

“C’mon Doc, we should get some sleep.  Knowing you, you’ll have it solved by the time you wake up.”

Curt turned around to be greeted with a fond but tired smile and didn’t break eye contact as Peter reached for his hand to lead him to the bed.  Peter walked backwards until his legs hit the mattress, sitting down and shuffling until his back was against the wall, all the while holding onto Curt’s hand, tugging until he lay parallel to Peter.  The teen took his hand between both of his own, pressing his thumbs into the joints of Curt’s fingers to soothe the strain of writing out formulas for hours on end.  Such a simple gesture, but it was just so _Peter_ that the doctor felt his lips tremble with a smile.

Brown eyes met his as Peter touched their foreheads together.

“Sleep, doc,” he murmured.

Curt allowed his eyes to close, lulled by Peter’s breathing.


End file.
